Into a Dream
by Isabella-Anja
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella and Edward are trying to plan for after graduation when a Jacob finally gathers the courage to try and interfere with their relationship, regardless of the treaty.
1. Surprise

_Disclaimer: I lay no claim of ownership of Twilight, New Moon, or any of its characters (Stephenie Meyer does). But I do wish I had an Edward of my very own. sigh _

**Chapter One: Surprise (BPOV)**

I awoke to that familiar feeling. The lightest touch of lips upon my forehead, as I was momentarily held tighter to Edward's cold body. A smile played upon my lips as I slowly opened my eyes.

It always happened, this feeling that I was awakening from one dream only to enter into another as I looked up at him. His eyes sparkled in the dim early morning light as he looked down at me, knowing that I was now awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you? It is still quite early," Edward looked at me with slight concern as I stretched a little.

"No, I was getting up. You just helped me along," I smiled even wider at him.

He flashed me a dazzling smile before closing the gap between us and kissing me lightly on the lips.

As he pulled away, I frowned at him, "You call that a kiss?"

His laughter was music to my ears as he gathered me tighter to him, kissing me deeply.

Then he pulled away from my lips and started to kiss along my jaw line. I sighed in content, wishing to spend the day like this.

Then I groaned, remembering. He pulled back, looking down into my eyes again. His slightly confused.

"It's MONDAY!"

He chuckled, "I am aware of that. Though how is this Monday any worse that those past?"

"Monday means school!" I complained.

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed school. Or at least the time you get to spend with me there," Edward noted.

"Yes, I like spending time with you there but I would much rather prefer it if we could stay HERE," I stressed my words. "Not so many prying eyes or intruders," I added as an afterthought, then slightly blushing as I realized the deeper implications it could have.

As the blood flushed across my cheeks, he chuckled low and looked deeper into my eyes. "We could always skip and stay here." His head dipped down as he kissed along my neck.

"And become the talk of the town when the both of us don't show up?" I countered, though not as strongly as I would like, with him kissing me like that, "Charlie would definitely put a restraining order on you without even asking what you did or didn't do!"

Edward looked up at me from where he was kissing my neck, his gold eyes smoldering, "Restraining order? He should arrest me just for what I am thinking right now." As to reinforce his words, his hands slid slowly from their current position at my waist down to my hips and just as slowly back up again.

My breath stopped as I was momentarily muted by his action. A feeling bubbled up within me, wanting to burst and consume him, as it did me. But I couldn't let it; Edward wouldn't let us both be consumed by that bubble, if only for my safety. I knew that.

I glowered at him when I regained my voice again, "You know that you drive me crazy and I can't do anything about it. Yet you continue to torment me!!"

He chuckled low again, and then continued to kiss along my jaw before settling back down beside me, his one arm around my waist while his free hand flitted with my hair.

As we settled together again until it was time to get ready for school, my mind went back to the thoughts I had right before falling asleep. I contemplated how to bring them up when Edward asked, "What are you thinking?" as he looked at the concentrating look splayed across my face.

"Just trying to figure some things out."

"Like what?" The intrigue in his eyes was evident.

"Well, graduation is coming up…" he stiffened slightly next to me, both of us knowing what that meant.

"Yes, and?" He asked hesitantly, pulling himself up to look at me in the eye again.

I broke down, "How the HELL can I expect myself to tell Charlie, let ALONE Renee that we are getting MARRIED?!?"

I realized my sudden outburst could have jarred Charlie from his sleep in his room. I stiffened instantly as I watched the shock in Edward's eyes turn to concern as he checked on my father, and then back to shock again.

"Still sleeping," he muttered as his eyes held me, "But do you care to explain that little outburst? I was under the impression that you were against marrying me." Sadness penetrated his voice slightly.

"Against marrying you?" It was my turn to be dumbfounded. "Never," I whispered, "How could you think that?"

"Well, by the way you reacted when I first asked you," he answered quietly, looking down.

His dejected look pulled at my heart and I pulled his head down to lie on my chest over it.

"I never said I didn't want to marry you," I growled at him, "Of course I do"

He pulled away from me then, cutting me off. His eyes quickly met mine as he whispered, "Really?"

"Really what?" I asked, teasing him, myself calming down a bit.

"You would really marry me?" I could hear the hope in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Yes, of course I do," I responded. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you!"

His eyes light up again as he kissed me, holding me tight to his sculpted body.

As he pulled away from the embrace, my concern was still not sated. "But what do we tell my parents?" My brow creased with worry.

Edward looked at me for a long moment, his hand slowly reaching up to smooth my brow. Then he answered, "We'll tell them the truth."

I gaped at him. He couldn't mean?

He saw the thought in my eyes and quickly corrected himself. "No, no, no, not the whole vampire aspect of it." I felt a little more at ease after he said that. No reason to give the Volturi more of a reason to come after us.

"Then what truth?" I pressed him to tell me.

"The simple truth that we love each other will never hurt each other and will be together forever. No matter what they try to say or do, there is no denying us. We are both adults, can and will do as we please," he stated simply.

"Will that work?" I wondered out loud, more to myself than him.

"I hope so. I don't think I would have any hope of being fully accepted by Charlie again if we ran away and eloped," Edward chuckled darkly, "And think of what Renee might do."

I thought suddenly of what my parent's reactions would be if it did resort to that. I hoped we didn't have to, I knew it would kill them. Then the other, just as worrisome and terrifying issue barring an easy transition into my new life with Edward came to mind.

"Edward, what are we going to do about the wolves?" I asked. Edward's face darkened at the question, the humor gone from his face.

"If they try to interfere…" He growled, his chest resonating.

"You know they will. That clause in the treaty prevents any of you from just biting a human, let alone killing them in any way," I thought back to the scene a few weeks back in the forest by my house, when Jacob had stopped by to remind Edward of that little detail and nearly flew into a rage as he learned my intentions of wanting to be changed.

"I mean, what if they know that I truly and sincerely wanted to be changed?" I continued, "What if I sat down with them and explained my reasoning and proved to them that this was my idea, and not any of yours?"

"That might have worked before, but now that they know that some of us have a couple of 'extra tricks' as vampires, they would probably just assume that one of us was controlling your mind and making you say that," Edward countered.

"Darn," I muttered, remembering that. Then I thought of something. "What if when we got married, we went away on a honeymoon? Somewhere very far away and resort. Newlyweds do that all the time. And if by chance, during one of the nights we were together, I happened to be bite and changed, it wouldn't have happened here in Forks, where the treaty is based. Would they have a case against us then?"

Edward pondered this for a moment, "You know, I don't really know. They would surely try to find a reason to start a war with that, but I am not sure if it would be valid." He thought some more; "We should ask Carlisle about it. I think he would be able to help with getting around this treaty."

"I think so too," I agreed with him, snuggling closer as my fears were abated for the time being. I sighed with content, know that somehow, things were going to work out. We had been through too much already for there not to be a happy ending in our future.

We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, listening to the wind blowing on the window, and Charlie, as he got ready for work and left. Edward would occasionally kiss the top of my head. Then he sighed and commented, "Time to get ready if you don't want us to be late."

I pouted, but complied. Edward got out of my bed and stood by the window as I went around, grabbing clothes for the day and my toiletries. He came up to me swiftly, pulling into a kiss before saying, "I am going to get my car and Alice. I should be back in about 15 minutes. Is that too quick?"

"No, it is okay. If you get here before I am done, you know what to do." I smiled up at him and he beamed in return. He often was able to pick up his sister and car before I was even half ready for the day. When that happened, they often just sat in the kitchen since Charlie was already gone and watched me eat my breakfast.

"Yes, I know. I will be back as soon as possible," he promised, kissed my forehead and was gone, closing the window behind him against the wind blowing against it. I smiled and turned from the window, taking a few steps to the door.

Suddenly, the wind blew my hair into face. Confused, I turned back to the window, and it was open. I stood there for a moment, remembering precisely that Edward had shut it on his way out. "Edward," I asked tentatively, stepping back towards the window.

A noise behind me made me jump. I turned; ready to chastise him for trying to scare me but instead just stared at the person standing between the door and me.


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **_Again, even though I know it backwards and forwards, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the wonderful and not so wonderful characters within those books. Stephenie Meyer does._

**A/N:**_ Let me know if this story ever starts to lack or get boring. It is my first story and I am very new to all of this. -.-;;_

**Chapter 2: Discovery (EPOV)**

I ran swiftly to our house on the river, the smile never leaving my face. She had finally agreed to marry me!

I knew that Bella wanted to be with me forever, but when the topic of marriage came up, she usually clamed up and I couldn't get her to talk about it. It was at those times that the fact I couldn't read her mind frustrated me the most. But now I knew why. It wasn't her displeasure at the thought of being tied to me for all eternity, but rather how her parents would act since I had stipulated the wedding would have to happen when she was still human and have their approval. That and the fact those mangy wolves would give us hell every step of the way.

I wouldn't let anything come between us again, I promised Bella and myself. My mind turned how to tackle each of our problems as my body cleared the forest and approached our house. I pushed her parents and the wolves out of my thoughts as I listened for my family.

Carlisle wasn't home, having the early shift at the hospital this week. Esme was in her study quietly reading as Jasper and Emmett wrestled in the living room. Their bemused wives watching as Jasper again overpowered and beat the much larger Emmett. I ran up to the door and pulled it open, stepping in to watch the end of the contest.

Four sets of golden eyes settled on my face, and I knew that they were surprised at the more that usual sense of glee that I was emitting.

"Hey Edward, what is up?" Jasper asked, standing up from the defeated Emmett and putting his arms around Alice, feeling the emotions I was putting out and smiled. _Bella must have said or done something amazing to make him this happy_ he thought in his mind.

I nodded my head. I saw Alice's eyes glowing as she jumped up and down in his arms. Of course she already knew. _You better tell them before I do!!_ She thought at me. I smiled at her.

"Bella said yes," I stated, beating Alice to it. They knew what to. Suddenly I was on the floor, Emmett and Alice at the same time tackling me into a hug.

"Congratulations Edward!! I never thought she would say yes!" Emmett boomed in my ear. _Yes I did, I knew she would_ he thought.

Rosalie and Jasper joined the two of them as all of my siblings crushed me in a hug. Esme was suddenly there having obviously heard, looking at me. _She said YES _she thought before joining the hug herself.

My smile threatened to split my face. After decades of being the odd man out, I finally had found someone to spend the rest of eternity with. One by one, my family pulled away and I got up off of the floor. If Esme could cry, she would be. _Oh Edward, I am so happy for you. Carlisle must know!_ She thought as she looked up at me.

"Could you call him and share the news? I really must be getting back to Bella." I knew this would make her happy.

"Of course! Don't make her wait!" Esme hugged me again and was off to the phone.

"Make her wait and she might change her mind," Emmett teased again. Rosalie hit him in the shoulder and he turned to pout at her.

"Thanks Rose," I said to her.

"No problem," she smiled. _I really am happy for you Edward_ she thought and I smiled back. We may have not always gotten along in the past, but she was a good sister.

"Come on Alice, we got to get going if we want to get to school on time."

"Ready!" Alice chirped as she leaned up and gave Jasper a goodbye kiss.

"Oh wait," Rosalie suddenly said, disappearing for a moment. She came back with a box in her hands. "Take Emmett with you. We got another radio for Bella's truck since the other one met an untimely end."

I cringed at that. The truck radio my siblings had given Bella for her birthday was destroyed, by Bella's own hands when I left her for that dark period.

"Okay, although I don't know if Bella will like that," I thought out loud, knowing of her stance on us buying her so much.

"If you get her in your car and off to school before she can notice Emmett is there, then she can't say anything until she gets home and it is already installed," Rosalie smiled smugly. "She wouldn't destroy or deny it if it is already in." Leave it up to her to be sneaky.

"Lets go then," I said to Emmett and Alice. The three of us raced out to my Volvo and got in. In seconds we were on the dirt road, driving away from our home and back to Bella's.

Alice chattered next to me, excited to be able to plan another wedding. Some of the things she was mentioning I knew Bella would never agree to, but I let Alice have her fun. Emmett was in the back, listening to Alice as well and interjecting his own crazy ideas along the way. I just smiled as the car sped into town.

We were about a mile from Bella's house when the smell hit us.

Wolves.

"What the hell," Emmett growled, a menacing sound emitting from his chest. I did the same. What where they doing here, over the boundary line and so close to Bella? I sped my Volvo up.

Alice had stilled next to me. She had closed her eyes and was trying to see if her gift gave her any insight to why they were so close. I looked at her thoughts, just as frustrated as she was when she wasn't able to see anything pertaining to them or to Bella.

The smell only got stronger as we approached Bella's house. I searched the area with my mind for any voices, but there was none. I barely had the car stopped when the three of us flew from it and up the roof to Bella's room, the smell of the wolves leading up there. What I saw there shocked me.

The window I made sure to close when I left was open, the curtains whipping in the strengthening wind as a far off storm approached. I stepped into her room with Alice and Emmett behind me and was enraged. Bella's room looked as though it had been ransacked. Books and CDs lay strewn across the room, her rocking chair knocked over and the bed flipped and pulled apart. The clothes I had seen her pick out earlier and her bag of toiletries spread across the floor at the window. I roared in anger as Emmett grabbed me. His mind was screaming profanities that I ignored. I struggled against his grip to free myself as Alice quickly searched the house.

My mind went with her and I knew the answer before she was done.

Bella was gone.


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **_I am not creative enough to think of such wonderful stories as Twilight and New Moon. Stephenie Meyer did. I thank God for her and her books. How my life would be without them, I shudder at the thought. _

**A/N: **_Sorry if the first two chapters were sort of short, but it felt right to end them where I did. They should be getting longer now, as the story gets more detailed. I will update when I can, but as to not compromise the story, it may take a while to complete. I don't want to rush through and make the story weak or of a lesser quality than is to be expected of anything involving Edward and Bella. _

**Chapter 3: Awakening (BPOV)**

As I came to, my vision swam as I slowly sat up. I wasn't too groggy so whatever had knocked me out hadn't done so for long. As I looked around, I realized that the room I was in was dark and unfamiliar. I found myself on a bed, facing the doorway. I just sat there, trying to recall what had happened and how I got there in the first place.

Then I remembered.

_After Edward had left, I headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. I felt the wind on my back, blowing my hair into my face. Surprised, I turned to see my window was open. An odd thing since Edward had closed it when he left. I called his name as I stepped back to the window, getting no response. As I turned from it, that was when I saw him._

_"Jacob," I gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" My hand went up to my chest, trying to calm the fear that was in me. To think who I could have turned and seen. Who could have been there for me. But Jacob just stood there in front of my bedroom door, examining me, not responding to what I had said. I started to get irritated with him. _

_"Jacob, I don't know why you're here, but Edward will be back in a few minutes, and he won't like smelling that you were around," I started to tell him._

_Suddenly, he crossed the room, stopping right in front of me. He looked down into my eyes, still silent. I could see anger, pain, frustration, indecision and love swirling in his dark eyes and face. Every so often, his body shuddered as he controlled those emotions from escaping. His sudden movement to face me surprised me for a moment, but I quickly recovered._

"_Jake, what do you want?" Worry saturated my voice. Not for the fact that he was here in my room, but what might happen to him if Edward came back and found him there. I didn't think I could stop a fight between the two of them if Edward lost his temper and Jacob lost his. _

_His eyes suddenly hardened with some unknown decision as he grabbed for me. My body, working much quicker than my mind, jumped back towards the window reflexively. I dropped my clothes and bag, and they spread out at my feet._

_I looked at Jacob with shock._

_"Jake, what's wrong?" I tried again. He stayed silent, his eyes still hard and his body shaking a little more frequently._

_I waited for his response but there was none. He suddenly reached for me again. I barely got away again, moving away from the window next to my rocking chair. His was still between my and my closed bedroom door. Not waiting for me to say anything this time, he came at me again. I threw the rocking chair between us and sprinted over to stand between my bed and bookcase. I was thankful that my clumsiness hadn't kicked in just yet_.

_"Jake, what are you doing? You're my friend! Please talk to me, what do you want? What is bothering you so much?" I pleaded with him, knowing he must see the worry and fear in my eyes as he advanced._

_He growled in response this time, and grabbed the bed, tearing and throwing the blankets and sheets behind him as he slowly moved towards me. I was stricken with fear. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way with me?_

_I realized, in my idiocy, that I had backed myself into a_ _corner. My heart started to hammer in my chest as I looked around, trying to figure out what to do, frantically wondering what had possessed Jacob and wishing that Edward wouldn't show up before I could calm him down. If Edward showed up and saw us like this, Jacob wouldn't live for long. Finally, Jacob spoke._

_"I don't care what the rest of them say. Damn the treaty! Damn the treaty and those filthy Goddamn bloodsuckers!! You're in danger being by them. Don't you realize that? You're in danger! I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them change you!" The last part he roared as he neared, still moving slowly, watching for whatever movement I might try next._

_I was frantic now and grabbed at the closest thing to me. It was a CD case_. _I chucked it at Jacob's head, in a vain hope that it would knock some sense into him. I barely grazed his shoulder and the case skirted away across the floor behind him._

_I cursed my lack of any athletic ability and grabbed some more cases and a couple of books, showering them on him as he finally approached me. I knew my actions were futile but I had to try something. He paid them no attention as they bounced off his body and onto the floor behind him. I dropped the books from my hands as he was finally right in front of me again and stared up at him, fear and confusion evident in my eyes as my breath came in slight gasps. I couldn't get away._

_Suddenly, his warm hands grabbed my shoulders roughly, and I felt a shock run through my body. His touch felt so much different than Edward's. I wasn't used to the heat. I struggled for a moment, but couldn't release myself from his grip._

_I looked up at him. "Please Jacob, just go. You're going to get in trouble. I don't want Edward to kill you" tears suddenly sprung to my eyes. He finally saw the pain that he was causing me, more emotionally rather than physically. He roared and pulled me to his body, almost crushing me in his hug._

_I heard him whisper against my hair. "I am so sorry Bells, but I can't leave you to them any longer. I may be damning myself doing this, but I have to. Please understand."_

_"No Jake, you don't have to do this, whatever it is. Just go before Edward comes back," I tried pleading with him again, still crushed against his heated chest. As the seconds ticked by, I grew more frantic as Edward's return was quickly approaching._

_He loosened his hold on me slightly, pulling back to look into my eyes. I could see as his eyes softened that he was fighting internally, and I hoped that the side of reason would win out._

_I had no such luck. Jacob looked at me_ _for a second longer and then faster than I could see, his hand was covering my nose and mouth, his eyes hard and decisive again. I realized that he had a cloth in the hand covering my face that was saturated with some sort of sedative that immediately started to take effect. I struggled at first but was no match to his massive arm holding me to him. As I started to black out, the last thing I heard was "I'm sorry Bella. But I won't stand by and let you be his anymore." And then there was darkness._

As I was able to remember all of this, the door to the room I was in slowly opened. The light that cascaded in stung at my eyes and I squinted to see who had come in. As my vision adjusted, I saw that it was Jacob.

I realized the room that I was in must be somewhere on the reservation. Not Jacob's home, as I had been there many times before and knew what it was like inside, but another house that he felt safe enough from the Cullens in. One of his brother wolf's most likely.

I sat there, staring at Jacob as he stood in the doorway, him staring right back at me. Neither of us talking as I struggled with my frustration with him. Didn't he know what this little stunt may cause Edward to do?

I was going to start in on him about his actions and safety when Emily popped up behind him. Even with the scars that Sam had accidentally inflicted on her, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. I realized we must be at her house, the makeshift home base of the pack.

"Jacob, Sam said if Bella was up, to bring her to the kitchen so she could eat and you could all talk," she reminded him quietly.

"I know," Jacob stated, still looking at me a mix of emotions playing across his face. He strode forward then, grabbing me in his arms and walked out of the dark room I was sitting in. I stiffened in his arms, giving him the hardest glare I could manage.

He carried me down the lighted hallway to Emily's kitchen where the rest of the pack was sitting, waiting for us. I suddenly felt uneasy. What if Jacob's brothers agreed with him, and would face Edward with him when he came looking for me? I shuddered internally at the thought of a confrontation between the two groups. I was trying so hard to find a way to avoid a war between the wolves and my vampires and suddenly I was right in the middle of it, the reason of it all.

We got to the kitchen and Jacob set me in an open kitchen chair. Emily placed a plate of food in front of me. The smell wafted up to my nose and I realized I was hungry. I wasn't sure exactly what time of day it was, but I knew I hadn't eaten since the night before. I assumed that since she had served me bacon and eggs, it was still sometime during the morning and that I hadn't been out long at all. A quick glance at the clock over the sink told me I was right; it was only around 8am. Edward had left me just a little more than an hour ago to get the car. By now, he knew that I was gone. I just hoped he didn't come rushing over or doing anything just as rash without at least talking with Carlisle first.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up at her. She smiled timidly at me and then looked over my head. I turned and saw Sam and the rest of them looking at Jacob, who was standing at my side. When their eyes rested on him, all that I could see was anger…and some with the slightest touch of fear.

A quick count and a new face told me that Quil had finally joined the others. The fact that there was a new werewolf did not sit well within me. If they felt that another one of them was needed, that meant that they were either feeling a greater threat from the Cullen's or were prepared to go on the offensive the moment the chance arrived.

The silence was beginning to get to me, so I spoke up. "What exactly is going on? What am I doing here?" They all slowly looked at me, none of them saying anything for a moment. Finally, Sam responded.

"That is precisely what we want to know."

* * *

3


	4. Strategy

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in updates. I want to get this story just right and be proud of it. Thanks to everyone who left me reviews, I really appreciate them all!! And even if you hate it, let me know – there is always room for improvement._

_ALSO!! When I read the many other wonderful fan fics on this site and ESPECIALLY when I am writing this, I have to listen to Hellogoodbye. They are seriously the soundtrack to Edward and Bella and to this hopeless romantic's life. Listen to them and you will see that I am right._

_This is a bit of a filler chapter I guess. Got to build up for the action and all that. Confrontation coming soon!! _

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight and New Moon are the property of Stephenie Meyer – aka not me. So please don't try getting me in trouble for this. I'm just a girl having fun with some great characters and an imaginative story line._

**Chapter 4: Strategy (EPOV)**

I was still struggling in Emmett's arms as Alice returned to Bella's room. She came up to me and grabbed my face, looking me in the eye.

"Dammit Edward, going on a rampage will not fix this," she glared at me as she spoke. _Don't think you're the only upset and wanting to go after them._

'Those bastards, who do they think they are?" Emmett growled as he held me._ They will pay for taking my sister_ he thought as he struggled to hold on to me.

I realized that the two of them, as well of the rest of my family cared for Bella deeply, like she was already a sister or daughter to them, even though she was still human. Alice and Emmett were just as enraged as I was, but they knew flying off the handle was no way to handle the situation.

I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm down a little and think rationally. Emmett did not release his death grip on me. _Sorry Edward, but I have to make sure you won't go off and do something crazy. Bella would kill me._ "I understand Emmett," I muttered.

Alice was already on the phone, and I realized she was talking to Carlisle. I caught the end of their conversation.

"Alright Carlisle, we will meet you at the house in five minutes." She snapped the phone shut and turned to us. "Carlisle will meet us at the house, and we will all discuss what to do from here."

Emmett turned to go, with me still in his arms. I looked back and saw Alice quickly straightening up the mess in Bella's room. She saw me look at her as Emmett scrambled out the window and thought _we don't need Charlie coming home and finding this before we have a chance to fix it._

"Thank you Alice," I got out as Emmett and I were out and practically at the car. He held on to me as we watched Alice emerge from the window moments later and close it. In an instant she was at our sides.

"Can I trust you to drive us home and not the reservation?" She asked.

"Yes, now can you get him to let me go?" Alice looked at Emmett and he released me. Less than another second passed and we were in the car. I threw it into gear and flew towards the edge of town, inside the car quiet as we all silently tried to figure out what to do.

I looked at Alice as we quickly left the town behind us and neared our house in the forest. She was trying to see something, anything pertaining to the future but as I read her thoughts, she was getting nothing.

"Alice, you see anything?" Emmett suddenly asked from the back seat.

"I can't see anything," she whispered in response.

Emmett looked at her in shock. I already knew she couldn't see anything but it still was odd and discomforting to hear. We relied heavily on her ability to see the future. Emmett asked the question on my mind before I could get to it.

"Why the hell not?"

"When it comes to the werewolves, I can't see anything. And because Bella is with them, I can't seem to see her either," the frustration was evident in her voice.

Emmett didn't respond, but rather just growled from the back seat. _Dammit Edward he thought we will get them for this._

I just nodded. At the moment I didn't care if Jacob was Bella's friend or not, or the fact that there was a treaty. This was unforgivable. Anger surged within me at the idea of that disgusting dog touching Bella, covering her with his repulsive smell. I fought with myself to stop from turning the car around and heading to the reservation. Finally we were at the house, out of the car and into the front door. Carlisle had beaten us there, and the rest of the family was assembled in the living room as we entered. Apart from Carlisle, they were all visibly upset.

"How dare those bastards take her," Rosalie was screeching as we entered. "Who do they think they are? Breaking the treaty! This can destroy us! Expose us!" Emmett moved to her side, to try and comfort her. I felt a calming influence in the air, and saw that Jasper was trying to dispense the tension but was losing out to his own anger at the situation. Alice moved to him as we all turned to Carlisle.

He stood there for a moment, and I was too angry to try and read his thoughts before he spoke. "We have to be very careful about what we do from here on out. One wrong move will start a war…"

"A war has already started! They started it when they took Bella!" Emmett roared his arms around Rosalie. Rosalie hissed in agreement. I shook as my anger blinded me again and felt Esme come to my side, her hand on my arm. She pulled me to sit on the couch.

"I am just angry as you are Emmett at them taking her. But again, if we go rushing in there and fighting does start up, Bella herself may be the first victim of it."

His words sent a chill through my already frozen body as I sat numbly on the couch next to Esme. Carlisle was right. In this fight between vampires and werewolves, the first to be hurt would be Bella, the only human amongst us.

"So what do we do now Carlisle?" Esme asked softly beside me.

"I have already taken care of both school and Charlie for the day so there is nothing to worry about there. With Bella's record for accidents, it was easy enough." Carlisle continued.

"And Alice took care of Bella's room when we were there," Emmett interrupted. "You should have seen the state of it. Whichever wolf took her didn't do so without a fight. Bella definitely didn't want to go with them." I snarled at his words, Bella's room in my mind and thought at how she must have tried to stall or calm her captor down. If they hurt her, even the smallest of scratches…

Carlisle's voice brought me back to the conversation at hand. He was arguing with Emmett and Rosalie about how to approach the wolves. His voice took on the tone of leader as he rejected their plans one final time.

"We will not attack them head on, and that is final," he surveyed the room quickly with his eyes to see if anyone tried to disagree with him again before moving on. "For Bella's sake, and the sake of our lives here, we will try to negotiate peacefully for her release. They cannot hold her against her will, no matter their reasoning."

"We will go to a secluded area of the border where there runs no risk of any human interference. We will not pass the border, but rather wait until our scent alerts them to our presence," Carlisle continued as we all stood silent, taking in his instructions. "Everyone will go, however we will not fight unless we are attacked first by the pack, is that understood?" Carlisle looked at us all in turn, each family member nodding silently in forced agreement. He looked at me last, the stern and determined look in his golden eyes softening slightly as he thought _Edward, we will get her back unharmed, please trust in us._ I just nodded my head at him as I fought with the anger within me. With another quick look from Carlisle, the entire family was up and heading towards the door. In an instant we were heading out, our sights set on the border and what was to come.

* * *

_Yay, another chapter done!! I never realized what a struggle it is to get a good fan fic out there, encompassing all that one would want to say within the limitations of the written word. I am in awe of those who can pump out a great story in just a few weeks. Needless to say, this is going to take me longer than expected, especially with my university midterms right around the corner. Until next time!! ._


End file.
